<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>城市之光 by mole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695221">城市之光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole'>mole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kitbull au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>垃圾袋又把楼道堵上了。Keith嫌恶地盯着散落一地的碎玻璃与鱼骨，将几片莴苣叶往里踢了踢，这地方闻上去活像藏了猫尸。其实他一直怀疑，楼上Alison太太家的猫死了以后，大概就是以同样方式塞进臭气熏天的厨余垃圾，扔到楼道等着哪个受不了的邻居揽下这趟苦差。当然，Keith自己是绝对不会干的，他反应最激烈的一次莫过于抓起被遗弃了两天、已开始在夏日高温中腐烂的六个黑色塑胶袋，冲去四楼将它们一股脑堆在Alison太太门口。那天晚上鬣狗般的咆哮声响彻夜空。所幸楼里没有摄像头，也没有租客会管这种闲事。搬来此处两年，Keith见过的住户一只手数的过来，他们大多伏着脊背，像路灯下一个个无精打采的影子，一旦走到阳光正下方就“嘭”地消失在空气中。胡迪尼本人也不可能做得更好了。</p><p>他从臃肿的袋子上方跳了过去，三步并两步冲下台阶，Lance对他走路习惯的评价是“迟早有一天在路肩扭断脖子”，但有什么办法呢，Keith永远很忙，他有九点的课要赶，他得去水星路的阿拉伯餐厅洗盘子，他要跑三个街区去实验室，他必须在三十分钟内到城西给别人修车。这天他已经出来得晚了，只期望着八点五十那趟巴士也能迟到。然而等他拎着背包转过车站前的拐角，红色的巴士屁股正甩起一片尘土，闯过黄灯扬长而去，Keith在后头大叫了两声，得到的只有灯牌旁流浪汉的白眼，和一句“哥们儿，真不走运哈，有零钱吗？”</p><p>“没有。”他没好气地说道。流浪汉又翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我想也是。”</p><p>Keith在“徒步五英里上课”和“干脆回家睡死在他的狗窝里”之间摇摆片刻，最终认命地给Lance发了条简讯，让他帮自己占着位置。一秒之后对方回复“你又没赶上车啊？lol”Keith把手机塞进口袋，气鼓鼓地穿过马路。他没顾上在家吃早饭，此时腹内空空，只好从路旁的小吃餐车买了热狗边走边吃。天色一片沉灰，只有云层尽头漏出几抹阳光的金线，反射在遥远的高楼镜墙，连绵的车阵不耐烦地打着右转向！左转向！就连风闻起来也一股尾气味儿。Keith急急忙忙吞下最后几口面包，将包装纸里的碎屑撒向树池旁呆呆打转的鸽群。它们先拍打着翅膀躲走，很快又点着圆滚滚的脑袋、谨慎地啄食起那些麸皮。</p><p>“迟到了二十三分钟。”Lance在他挤过半打神情不快的同学时小声说，“鉴于这一堂课一共也就五十分钟，你还不如转去隔壁兽医专业听听宠物肛门腺护理呢。”</p><p>“加里森根本没有兽医专业。”Keith一边嘶嘶地说，一边无视了周遭注目从他那个破包里用力拽出笔电。“你的重点真不能更错了伙计，”Lance撇撇嘴，突然颇富戏剧性地拉远了身体，“恶，离我远点儿，你一身汗味。”</p><p>Keith只顾埋头在屏幕上，用空出的一只手盖住上腹。胡乱塞进的油腻早饭加上狂奔过半片校区带来的燥热汗水弄得他一阵阵发冷，仿佛有人拿着冰锥凿动胃壁，自打他十二岁搬进福利院就得了这个毛病，多年来断断续续从未真正好过。现在Keith开始后悔过来上课了。他捂着肚子趴在桌面，冷汗像鱼在脊背黏腻地滑动，Lance终于从手机键盘分了他一眼，“我从没见过吃油炸食品还能闹胃病的，”他习以为常地评论道，“你到底是不是美国人啊。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Keith龇牙咧嘴道，“不然咱们就看看你那大嘴里能塞进多少我的脚。”</p><p>更糟的是，下午Keith还得去车厂接Thace的班。一般有工作时他午饭都拿三明治草草解决，但今天他只觉得恶心，反倒渴望起楼下那家小家庭餐吧的土豆汤来。如果老院长知道了，大概会嘲笑Keith娇气，类似的讥讽话一直在他耳边萦绕，Keith将掌根狠狠按入腹心，剧痛掩盖了那股花粉一样挥之不去的阴郁痛楚，说起来，他宁愿痛狠一点，这样更易于忍耐。</p><p>Lance那宝贵的沉默没能持续太长时间，临近下课前，他捅了捅Keith的胳膊，凑过来说：“这次你别想和我抢，小混蛋。”</p><p>“什么？”Keith仍在研读上一张讲义，过了几秒才反应过来台上又在说复活节假前两场学术会议的事。Lance早就宣称他打算攻读phd，对此类事项比他上心许多，而Keith……好吧，好吧，他还没考虑好。身边的同学要么花蝴蝶一样到处转悠着认识导师，要么早早打着领带去公司实习，对他来说，目前要面对的最大考验仍旧是温饱线和水电账单。去年他本来想学习一门有关材料科学的函授课程，但那也已算是很大一笔花销了，最后只好作罢，到ebay上自己买课本看看。</p><p>他合上电脑，沉默地听着老师宣讲如何提交报名信息。“我都等不及了，放假前终于有了点让人激情澎湃的好事儿！”Lance说道，声音可能大了一些，弄得前座一个女生回过头。也不知道他用了什么法子，那姑娘掩唇轻笑起来。</p><p>Keith对他这套见怪不怪。“是谁说的这种会议就是一帮老古董开开茶会念念报告？”他挖苦道。但Lance已经一脸兴奋地站起身：“去你的。我要去新加坡！”他说着翻过桌子，投进多媒体旁挤作一团和讲师说话的人群里了。Keith将桌面上的东西全扫进背包，也不再等候，径直出了教室。离工作时间尚有几个小时，不出意外，今天晚上他就得睡在车厂，直到第二天早晨Kolivan过来接替。Keith得回家拿些课本，或许给自己做顿饭。他小腹深处仍在抽痛，不过已经比最开始好过许多。</p><p>玩滑板的大男生们冒冒失失从身边撞过去，阳光再次变得刺眼，提醒春天将至。Keith抄近路穿过公园，欧白芷的香气四处氤氲，从波光粼粼的水面上不时飞起几只鸭子，将绿的羽毛落在岸边。斑马线旁，他又碰上同一个流浪汉，他正从他们面前跛着脚走过，唱着哦不亲爱的，今夜我不曾想你。一只小猫蹲在门口的矮墙看着他，很快又钻进冬青丛，不见了。直到Keith从绚烂的正午阳光跑进楼道阴恻恻的灰面，那歌声似乎还追随在他身后。</p><p>噢，大千世界</p><p>我只是看着你！</p><p>他差点绊倒在地。“该死！”横贯整个楼梯间的塑胶袋长城不见了，取而代之的是一堆比萨斜塔般摇摇欲坠的巨大纸箱，Keith差点撞上其中一座高塔跌下楼梯。他很确定这次绝不是自己走路习惯的错。</p><p>“呃，你没事吧？”</p><p>302门口站着一个人，正从箱子后面探出头。Keith没理他的问话，而是踢了那些愚蠢的硬纸板一脚：“我发誓要是Alison太太再把她的玩意儿堆下来我就把垃圾车从她的窗户扔进去——”</p><p>“哦，天哪，真的很抱歉，”那个人看起来异常尴尬，“这些箱子是我的。”</p><p>Keith差点被一句脏话噎死。</p><p>“我上午刚刚搬进来，房东拿错钥匙了，要我在这儿等着，”男人带着些许歉意说道，“一会儿我会把它们都搬进去的。”</p><p>“呃，没关系。”行吧，真是个认识邻居的好方法。Keith低头嘟哝了句抱歉一类的东西，急忙挤过对方身边，掏出钥匙开门，期望赶紧从这场闹剧逃出去。身后，新搬来的男人又一次开口了。</p><p>“别把垃圾车扔进我窗户，好吗？”这回他听着像在打趣。他绝对是在打趣。混蛋。</p><p>Keith什么也没说就冲进大门，把那声音里的笑意关在外面。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周日晚上来“草房子”不是他能受到的最佳待遇，Ulaz给他打电话时语气里没有一丝起伏，带着他进入落满稻草的泥地时也没有。“别往两头看，”他简单地说，“放松点，放松你的下巴。”</p><p>每次都是这些话。Shiro已经学着无视它们，他在有限的时间里为手腕做拉伸，如果赛前活动不好，用不了两拳就得抽筋。草垛勉强隔开了他和攥着喜力啤酒、抽烟抽到两个肿眼泡通红的看客们，管他谁上场，他们先得吼一通。渐渐习惯以后，Shiro有时甚至为此感到宽慰——如果“草房子”有欢迎毯，上头必定浸满烟头酒渍，大大写着“欢迎！——顺便操你妈！”</p><p>他站到地上用黄色油漆划出的围绳外，裁判开始介绍规则，但被叫喊声淹没了，周围尽是啤酒的碳酸气和麝臭味儿，从人们嘴里喷出来的那些胡话估计他们自己也不知道什么意思。Shiro褪下护手，尚未消退的黄绿色淤青暴露出来，像公路边被撞死的鹿的尸骨。按照惯例上头不会告知他们的对手，大概要给比赛加点料吧。没有什么能比看一个愣头青对上一百八十磅“灰熊”时脸上的表情更让观众兴奋，由此看来他们的本职工作其实是演员，好好完成这场秀，所有人都会开心。Shiro看着四米之外那个上半身脱得赤条条的中年汉子，他的手背上好像有某种刺青，但是图案太小了，从这个距离他看不清楚。</p><p>有的人可能会觉得年纪轻、比如金枪鱼Rolo，或者个头大、比如Shiro这样的拳手在徒手赛里更占优，但Shiro更忌惮那些肌肉松弛、骨节粗硬的中年人，他以前曾差点被一个卖保险的挖掉眼珠子。还有那些肌肉隆得像弹力球，一看就打多了类固醇的家伙，他们常嘲笑他“回你没奶的娘肚子里去吧”。Shiro心里攒着一股怒气，被打碎了牙也非赢不可，结果最后他的牙没事，倒是有两个月感觉不到半边下巴。肿起的眼皮后氖气灯变成遥遥的机场跑道，嘭的一声，乌鸦从白累累的骨骸飞上去。</p><p>比赛开始。对方从另一边直冲了过来，Shiro躲过了第一记发颤的拳头，但右肋被第二记打个正着。男人聚精会神的脸就在他眼前，眼白里的血丝都看得清楚，Shiro回防了几下，意识到对方可能吃过苯丙胺一类的玩意儿。他弯起胳膊，打斜刺里出拳，正好击在颧骨上，马上收回，他俩的骨头就都挂了对方的汗和自己的血。男人不停交换着两脚的重心，出拳都被挡了回去，Shiro心脏跳得剧烈，但情绪一片沉静，对方虚晃两拳，他看得出他想以这种方式虚张声势，或许拖住他一只手，但Shiro速度更快，一条黏糊糊的胳膊被他猛地击往一旁，几乎在同时使出勾拳，他的伤口一定又裂开了，本该很痛，可此刻他什么都觉不出。</p><p>他的腿肚子碰上了硬扎扎的稻草，背后有人推了他一把，伴随着唾沫星子四溅的叫骂声，汗水顺着眉骨流进眼里，Shiro用同样满是汗的指关节抹了下，尖锐的刺痛穿了进去，他往前迈了一步、从下方猛击对方颈部，男人因痛伸出一只手掐住他的喉咙以稳定步伐，Shiro一只手捏住手腕，冲着那充血肿胀的面孔连出刺拳。他余光瞥见了那人手上的纹身，天使巨翼与“蒙主恩召”，在教堂祈祷时他可能用的就是这只手，摆满家常饭菜的餐桌边他的小女儿亲吻的可能就是这只手。这些一瞬间的念头比脖子上越来越深陷入气管的手指还令他无法呼吸。他看见自己拳头斑驳的淤青现在被血覆盖了，痛变成危险的麻木，男人松开了他，后退几步跌在稻草垛上，旁边人迅速扶正他的身体，关切地检查各处有没有骨折。Shiro挨的拳头不多，此刻只有嘴角和右颊几处突突跳疼着，裁判走进来说了些什么，应付地举起他一边手腕。打桩机般的欢呼声这才冲进Shiro的耳鼓。</p><p>Ulaz引着他出了场子，一路都有不知哪儿来的手鼓励地在他身上拍拍，“好比赛，小子！”他一声没吭，手上的痛越来越难掩抑了，尽管没骨折，仅仅是瘀肿有时也挺要命。他们带他回了更衣室，递给他冰酒瓶，谁输谁赢都有啤酒喝。Shiro将瓶子贴上麻木的右颊，他总会想自己在旁观者眼里是什么样，两条疯狗，瞪着血红的眼睛兜圈子，他们喜欢他，像中国人喜欢蟋蟀，西班牙人喜欢扎着长枪的牛只。他快速冲了个澡，套好衣服，随后坐在长椅上静静等着Ulaz从经理室回来。他的对手从门外走进来，彼此招呼了一声，对方换衣服时Shiro和他闲聊几句，得知这人是个律师，但打拳的时间比整个职业生涯都要长。</p><p>“一旦走进笼子，谁能走出去呢，”男人边套上运动衫边哼唱道，“谁能走出去呢？”</p><p>他只一个劲儿盯着手中空掉的酒瓶。Ulaz回来了，将六张平整的纸钞递给他。</p><p>Shiro看了一眼就觉得不对劲，“说好是四百五十块。”他说。“我让他们提了五十，这场本来也不应该你打，”他的经纪人解释道，“剩下是我给你的。接下来三星期应该不会有你的赛事了，把伤好好养养。”</p><p>Shiro感激地看着他，Ulaz一直对他很关照，他似乎觉得Shiro不该做这些活计，“我见过你这样的人。”他曾经说。之后再也不说下去了。“走吧，”Shiro拍拍他的肩膀，笑道，“我请你吃点东西。”</p><p>大道上唯一一家还开着的餐吧外车灯稀落，被高楼割裂的夜幕映射着炽白的灯光，有比赛的时候，Shiro就来这里吃冰激凌。他要了一碗草莓芝士蛋糕和花生酱混合的口味。服务生看上去恹恹的，但仍和他打了招呼。</p><p>“你现在感觉如何？”Ulaz问。他穿着西装坐在红色卡座里的样子分外滑稽。</p><p>“脑袋嗡嗡响，”Shiro牙龈上好像有一块被磕伤了，此时正努力用舌头舔着伤处，声音听起来颇像达菲鸭，“和以前没什么区别。”</p><p>“新住处如何？”</p><p>“地方还算安静，”他努力回忆着那个刚搬入两天的平面蜗居，“有人把垃圾堆了一楼道。卫生间地板被我也不知道是什么东西糊住了。除此以外都算不错。”</p><p>Ulaz意料之中地哼了一声：“我说过你该往褐石街那边搬。”</p><p>“没什么不好的，”Shiro说，“这里更便宜，虽然离实验室远了点，但公交站就在旁边，而且……”</p><p>“Shiro，”Ulaz打断他，语气里的不耐烦像被衬衫盖住的一块淤青，“你到底在这儿干什么？”</p><p>他没在说褐石街或Shiro现在所住的房子。Shiro突然想起住在隔壁那个瘦高个的男孩，他关上大门的样子与Ulaz严厉的神情重叠了。他们的行为不是拒绝，但仍在Shiro喉咙留下一个不大不小的肿块。</p><p>“这活儿能挣钱，”他言不由衷地说，不愿抬头看对方的面孔，“拜托，你也知道我需要补贴。”</p><p>“但是……”</p><p>他用勺子戳了一下一堆即将化开的冰激凌山，粉色的糖浆掉下杯沿，流得满桌子都是。“好了，Ulaz，我会想出办法来的，好吗？”Shiro的声音里带上了一抹强硬。Ulaz看了看他，抱起手臂，向着漆黑一片的洛城转过脸：“赶紧吃完你的冰激凌，然后滚回家去。”</p><p>拧开房门的一刻，尘土味和一种特有的怪味扑面而来。闹钟快走到一点半，他还能再睡六小时，之后去学校做报告。然而，从背包掏出那根老掉牙的充电线后Shiro才意识到问题所在——连接口胶皮已经完全磨断了，只剩一根金属丝勉强牵拉着。他怀着一丝侥幸心理连上已经彻底没电的手机，屏幕比他此时绝望的心情还黑沉。这个时间，街道附近的便利店都早早关门，没有谷歌地图他也不可能在个陌生社区找到卖配件的地方。Shiro在尚未全部整理好的搬家纸箱里翻腾一圈，终于意识到没有手机他就接不到实验室的电话，而Zarkon可能会把他活吞了。他坐在冰冷肮脏的地板上，只用三十秒就判断出一个被吵醒男孩的怒火总不会比他们实验室老板的更可怕，于是拿上钥匙，轻手轻脚地出了家门。</p><p>楼道灯在几只飞蛾围绕下苟延残喘。Shiro一手拿着断掉的充电线，一手在邻居的房门叩了叩。之后就忐忑地等着。出乎意料的是，回应来得很快，一个被隔板吸去了大部分尖刻的声音响了起来：“你有什么事？”</p><p>Shiro知道对方肯定正通过猫眼看着自己。他把缠满绷带的一只手藏到背后，可是脸上的伤口和淤青是怎么也藏不住的。“呃，晚上好，抱歉打扰了，”他尴尬地说，“我是你的邻居……我只是想问问你有没有多余的手机充电器可以借我。你看，我的数据线今天断掉了但我没来得及买新的……”他举着那个可悲的断头在猫眼处晃了晃。“真的很抱歉打扰你，只是我明天真的必须用手机，如果你可以借我两个小时的话我会……”</p><p>门被拉开了一条缝。他惊讶地看着从中露出的消瘦的脸孔。“我有个万能充，”那个男生说道，“从来没用过，我去给你拿。”</p><p>“哇哦，那真是，太感谢了。”他忙不迭应道。人影消失了片刻，Shiro仿佛听到窸窸窣窣的翻动声响，这搞得他更加不好意思起来。但对方终于折回来，将一个充电器从门缝里递给他：“希望能和你的电池适配。”</p><p>“应该可以，”Shiro满心欣喜，忍不住对他笑笑，“用完了我会拿过来的。”</p><p>“用不着，”男生嘟囔道，“你要有用就留着吧。”</p><p>Shiro摇头，离开前笑着对他挥挥手：“谢啦，晚安！”他边打开自己家门边往旁边一瞥，门又合上了，走廊重新变得静悄悄的，仿佛谁也没来过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith不知道自己怎么能睡到下午五点半，凌晨四点他对着墙壁扔橡胶球，反正也没邻居大胆到来砸门，最后与其说是睡觉、不如说直直昏死过去。他刚度过一个死线期，生物钟紊乱如蝙蝠，也许倒挂到厨房水管上情况能改善些许。</p><p>手机上只多出一条简讯，Kolivan要调整排班轮次，将新时间表发给他填写。Keith挠着脑袋，决定这件事的优先等级排在早餐之后。他到橱柜里翻出包意大利饺子，用房内唯一一个锅子煮水，在等待水开期间去卫生间洗漱，并差点被地上的橡胶球绊倒。见鬼，让Lance和他的风凉话一边去。</p><p>他差点咬着牙刷睡着。</p><p>要知道的是，Keith习惯让手机维持静音，因为没有人的电话会紧急到非得当时当刻回复不可。为此所有朋友都跟他发过脾气。“如果我在家里摔断了背需要你给我紧急救援怎么办？”Hunk曾据理力争，摇晃着他兑了菠萝汁的红牛罐子。一个做出如此行径的人根本没立场指责Keith的生活习惯。他越过整个弥漫着大麻和薯片气味、空调冷到仿佛在养企鹅的房间，大吼：“他妈的打911！”</p><p>Hunk是个非常幸运的人，他是唯一一个能在给Keith发派对海报后不被无视的人类。</p><p>Keith擦着头发看了一眼海报缩略图（“庆祝约翰列侬生日——为时代最伟大的人三呼万岁”），迅速滑到邮件最下方，那里写着：免费酒水，免费音乐，全天披头士金曲放送！饶了他吧，Keith宁愿下半辈子到熊窝里吃蟑螂为生，也不打算在一个音乐趴上试着把自己的脑子钻出来。</p><p>他刚想扔掉手机，突然听见厨房传来危险煮沸声，水开了，扑腾得到处都是。“该死！该死！”他边骂边冲过去冒险旋上阀门，中间还被烫了一下。就在这时，笃笃敲门声响起，天啊消防队总不至于这么勤勤恳恳。Keith肚子咕噜叫，情绪差到极点，他大步走到房门前，已经准备好恐吓对方：不管你要卖什么，我这里有把点38（他持有最接近武器的东西是一个5kg哑铃）。</p><p>“晚上好，”门口的男人说，淡淡微笑着，“打扰到你了吗？”</p><p>Keith这才想起他还有个邻居。哦，可能是为了扔橡胶球那事。</p><p>“怎么了？”他警惕地问。那个人并没被他的架势吓住，只是举起手里一提啤酒。</p><p>“不知道你还记不记得，前天你借了我充电器，真是帮大忙了，”对方将一个万能充递过来，Keith愣愣地接了，“这是回礼。你喝酒吗？”</p><p>“当然。”Keith下意识答道。对面闻言露出笑容，那肯定让他在大多数人面前无往不利。Keith往后晃了一下，意识到自己从没遇见过这种事。</p><p>“谢了，”他不自在地说，向一片漆黑的屋里摆摆手，“呃，要进来吗，这么多啤酒我可喝不完。”</p><p>“你可以存着喝。”对方应道，不过仍旧接受了邀请。Keith打开顶灯，希望对方别以为进了连环杀人犯的老巢，他掩好门，为自己的愚蠢不住后悔。请邻居到家里喝一杯——绝对不是Keith的习惯之一。他习惯的是女人隔着墙板大声叫床，男人打孩子耳光，老太婆用最大音量看深夜《黄金女郎》重播。</p><p>男人在堆满课本的桌子一角放下酒水，转过来对他伸出手：“我们还没正式介绍过。我是Takashi Shirogane，你可以叫我Shiro。”他颧骨和下巴上有显眼的乌紫，嘴唇裂着。很难想象面前这个人会到街上打野架，但Keith来自那样的社区，他学会不做声。</p><p>Shiro伸出的那只手的手背上也贴着胶布，Keith短暂抓了抓他的手指，报上自己姓名。“二楼只有我们两户，对吗？这座楼感觉好安静。”Shiro放松地说，完全不像是在一个刚认识了两分钟的人的家里。他没有转来转去、四处探听，也没有马上在沙发找个地方黏住。他站在离Keith稍远的地方，保持着一定个人距离。</p><p>Keith不擅长闲聊，而且才想起自己肚子还饿着。他走到厨房重新烧水，Shiro在客厅里看着他。“随便坐吧——如果你能找到地方。”他招呼了一声，忙着把冷冻蘑菇饺子倒进滚水里。</p><p>“在做晚饭？对不起，我来的不是时候。”他回到客厅时Shiro略带歉意地说，Keith告诉他不要紧。“我刚起床，”他说着拆出两罐啤酒，递过去一听，罐子还是冰的，感觉很好，“前两天写论文来着，真有够鬼扯。”</p><p>Shiro对着罐口笑起来，“可不是嘛。”他喝了一口后示意Keith桌子上的马特洪峰：“材料科学与工程？”</p><p>“大三，”Keith吞下冷酒，胃里炸开一团焰火，他竭力忽视了不适感，“你是大四生吗？”</p><p>Shiro摇摇头：“我在读第三年PhD。”不知道为什么，他好像对此毫无骄傲之情。Keith猜想在实验室待久了都是这副态度。他想到了Kolivan的车厂，对方曾允诺如果Keith好好表现，就给他个好位置。</p><p>“水沸了。”Shiro提醒道。Keith丢下啤酒去挽救他可悲的晚饭，叉子刮破了面皮，弄得满锅奶油汁水，Keith把它们草草盛进一个大浅盘，倒上足够让Hunk念他一整年分量的蛋黄酱。</p><p>他拿着盘子坐回沙发，将那架仅能收到八个台的小电视打开。“坐吧，”Keith随手翻到动物星球频道，北极熊正嚼食死鲸脂肪，“来点早饭吗？”</p><p>“早饭？”Shiro坐到他旁边，帮着将啤酒也带了过来，听上去明显被逗乐了。他陪着Keith沉默地喝啤酒，屋子里只有碗碟相碰声，黯淡的电视屏幕旁，金星在地平线上燃烧，窗棂边沿涂抹着一层白金色，其上夜空蓝如喜鹊的背羽。</p><p>“你一直住在这儿吗？”他听到Shiro轻轻问，似乎怕稍有声响，那片广阔的夜幕便会展翅离去。Keith嘴里塞满食物，艰难地咀嚼着，Shiro拿了张面纸给他。Keith都不知道家里还有面纸。</p><p>“我搬来快十八个月了，”他说，“在这之前，我住的地方隔壁墙里发现了一条胳膊。没别的，就一条胳膊。”</p><p>他边说边看死兽的内脏被向外掏空，北极熊朝镜头直直看来，整张脸都被染红。</p><p>Shiro在旁边喝了一口啤酒。通常当Keith说出这种话来的时候，人们不是哑口无言就是投以看三条腿小猫、或者长满眼睛的腐烂外星生物的那种眼神。</p><p>他其实希望这个人能快点走。他最讨厌和别人相处时只有一个人在吃饭，另一个人傻呆着作陪。</p><p>“听起来很可怕，”Shiro平心静气地说，“你很勇敢。”</p><p>Keith从盘子的一团糊糊里挑出蘑菇，“因为那里租金便宜，不过后来房东儿子从阿富汗回来，就把我踢走了。”</p><p>“哇哦，真惨。”</p><p>“你呢？”他出于礼貌问道，“你也是学工程学的吗？”</p><p>“生化，”对方说，“质谱方向。”Keith对此仅有个模糊的概念。Shiro大概看出他不感兴趣，说：“我大学时选修过你们专业老师的一门课，超弦宇宙与量子力学，我还以为那是教天体物理的课程呢！”</p><p>“哦，我也修过那门课，差点挂科。其实我对课程本身没意见，但Slav实在是——”</p><p>他们异口同声：“不可理喻！”</p><p>Keith发现Shiro的瞳孔是棕色的，越到外缘颜色越深，他们相互看着，而后一齐爆发笑声。Keith险些把奶油喷到电视上，Shiro拿袖子挡着他的脸：“注意点！”</p><p>“我从来，好吧，基本没说过别人坏话，但Slav他……”Shiro一边摇头一边夸张地叹着气，“我受不了他！每一次他叨叨起膜宇宙理论不实际因为世界是张巨大卷曲的臭鼬皮——”</p><p>“还有平行宇宙，天啊再听他说一次Kogane先生五秒钟前另一个宇宙中的你选择记下笔记而不是支着脑袋流口水我就要——”</p><p>“没错！我才不在乎另一个宇宙里的我是瑞典人印度人还是开着钢铁巨人满世界乱跑——”</p><p>“他还指摘别人的袜子颜色，我的天啊——”</p><p>“他咬粉笔头——”</p><p>他俩嘀咕那谁都不喜欢的物理教授足有三分钟，期间不断惊叫大笑为对方的悲惨遭遇唏嘘不已。话题不知怎么延伸到了整个大学生活，Shiro说起大四他选了一门学分很高、老师却见首不见尾的课程，直到最后写起毕业论文他们才知道有篇五千字论文要上交，Shiro对课上讲授的演算方法一窍不通，只好花三天时间跑教师办公室。</p><p>“真的，我就那么抱着笔电缩在走廊地板上，只要走过去一个老师就冲上去拼命问问题，他们肯定被我吓坏了才愿意开小灶，”Shiro绘声绘色地比划着，“最后我好不容易找到一个对这方面略懂的老师，但她给出的公式根本差了十万八千里。我硬着头皮写了论文，却收到教授的邮件，说Olkarian女士告诉他我的事情，现在他可以分出时间给我重新讲解一遍……”</p><p>Keith笑得肚子都疼了，晚饭和啤酒早被忘到一边。他能闻到Shiro身上的消毒酒精味，像社区里的小型药店，可这个味道此刻不知怎的令人安心。天完全黑下去了。按理说这时候他应该——窝在沙发里，瞪着天花板，什么也不干，等着早上起来去车厂上班。</p><p>Shiro安静下来，拿过近空的易拉罐。“我是不是在这里呆得太久，打扰到你了？”他问，Keith第一反应是否定。“一个人吃饭本来也没什么意思。”他扯谎道。</p><p>Shiro笑了一下，接着又做出副略显扭曲的怪相，大概是扯到了脸上的伤口。电视里传来瑞奇马丁的歌声，Keith看了看他，又抓起遥控器来。他也不知道自己为什么这么做。如果刚才就能让Shiro走开，这个晚上会轻松得多，起码他不用在别人的目光里吃晚饭了。</p><p>“你看过《深渊》吗？”他调换频道，手又伸向那堆啤酒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt第四条简讯写着：跟他辞职。</p><p>Shiro从鼻子里哼了一声，继续专注于样品登记表。他看了仪器上分辨率极低的小字太久以至于眼发花。两个月前打印机就出故障了，但至今没人来管，Shiro想说服Matt过来帮忙修修却被坚定拒绝。“我死也不再走进那个怪物的地盘！”他说得煞有介事，但Shiro认为Zarkon又不是每天都在实验室监视他们。仅有的倒霉一次，他和Matt在离电离室老远的墙边聊天，却被刚刚经过、明显需要找个地方发泄怒火的老板抓个正着。</p><p>“我说过什么来着，Shirogane，别带闲杂人等进实验室，我没功夫给这堆贵的离谱的仪器上保险。”</p><p>“嘿，Matt不会——”</p><p>“现在是下午一点半，你们却像两个不学无术只知道在兄弟会酗酒的大学生，”Zarkon冰冷地说，Shiro尽管已经习惯了他这一套，还是感到一阵无声的怒火涌上，“我两周前说过的那篇论文你还没交给我，对吧，Shirogane？”</p><p>他盯着空空的墙壁，一块难看的灼痕横在上头，几天前在拳台受过的击打伤还留在他的胃部。</p><p>“过来，Shirogane，跟我过来一下。”Zarkon向他扬了扬手，像在教训一个无理取闹的小孩。Matt厌恶地转过身。</p><p>Shiro走过去，听到Zarkon说：“现在，Shirogane——有些领域磨砺人的精神，锻炼某些可敬品质。我不能说在你身上完全看不到这些，但你所表现出的，绝没有你那些导师的推荐信里说得那样超常。在这个地方我立下规矩，就是期望你们能遵守，听不懂哨子的士兵注定打败仗。我为你做了这么多事不是希望你变成那种样子。”</p><p>Shiro看向他的双眼，仿佛正和一头鳄鱼对视，身上所有大与小、新与旧的伤口突然全部突突跳疼起来，一屋子尖叫不止的报时钟。他想暂时抛开那些，也许勉强称是。在拳场上的一秒足以造成长久不愈的伤痕。</p><p>第五条简讯：来吧，今晚你一定要来！</p><p>他不由得笑了，抓起手机回复：我不会帮你搭讪女孩的。</p><p>别当伪君子，你只搭讪男孩，我俩正好互补，多完美！</p><p>接下来是：就当乔迁礼物！</p><p>Shiro叹口气，他其实从来没法拒绝Matt，Matt也知道。名义上Shiro的家庭档案还挂靠在叔叔名下，但其实他已经算是Holt家半个养子。对付家里人你只能点头，摇头，等他们真搞出事再想办法。</p><p>只要这次警察别来敲门做毒检就行。他回复道，满以为这样Matt就不会再来骚扰他。五秒钟后，电话如地狱钟响般铃声大作。</p><p>他心烦气躁：“Matt，我不是说过——”</p><p>“是我，”Ulaz的声音在那边说，“有时间吗？”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“这周末草房子有场比赛，本来定了Zethrid去打，结果她跟着女朋友去迈阿密了。你能不能来顶上？还是五百块。”</p><p>Shiro屈伸五指，胶布下的伤口像浸在碱水，痛楚密密匝匝：“算了吧，我伤没好全，总是满脸花来实验室，他们会起疑心的。”</p><p>“好吧。”Ulaz从不劝他，“好好养伤。”</p><p>他正要挂电话时，对方又说：“要不要过来观赛？对手是The Beast，对你增长经验有好处。”</p><p>Shiro对旁观揍出别人牙齿并无兴趣，但他已经回绝过Ulaz一次了。“好吧。”他捻着胶布边缘，勉强答道。一进一出，到场外晃上五分钟应该没什么伤害。</p><p>下班以后，他本想回家冲个澡就走，结果却在沙发上睡着了，醒来时天色沉坠如墨汁。Shiro换了身衣服，看到手机里躺着几个未接来电，于是出门直奔Holt家的公寓。有流浪汉睡在车站灯箱旁，报纸裹了一腿，Shiro搬来后常看到他，于是照例投了枚硬币到他的帽子里。</p><p>“谢啦，老兄，”对方从报纸堆下挥挥手，“要点首歌吗？”</p><p>“不了，我还有事。”他笑着回应，心想一会还得在那个披头士派对上听个够。洛城的春夜仍旧寒冷刺骨，Shiro很快就在旧帽衫和牛仔裤里后悔起来。他躲进一家超市买热咖啡，看着一对哥斯达黎加母女在货架前打转。孩子向妈妈讨要糖果，反被吼了几次，于是拖着玩具兔子的脚不住抽噎。</p><p>他可以买一包彩虹糖递给那除了想吃零食并无错处的小孩。他可以这么做，但Shiro知道自己帮不了所有人。一点点小恩小惠，在那个时刻绽放光亮，是的，但不足以颠覆整个混乱、灰暗、所有人都在伸手摸索的生活。Shiro拿起那包糖果，盯着它鲜艳又无害的包装纸。</p><p>派对用的房子非常好找，它从每扇窗户和缝隙向外喷射霓虹灯，Shiro听到《黑鸟》在空中盘旋。门铃大概被Holt兄妹中的一个用电脑程序篡改过，只要按一下它就发出若干光剑音效。</p><p>Pidge来应门。“我以为你抛弃我们了！”她尖叫道，声音震天响。Shiro抱了抱她的脖子。“我带了法式咸派来。“他说道，举起走到一半买的超市货。</p><p>Pidge瞪大眼睛，两团绿色似乎要从她尖尖的脸蛋上掉出来。“你太好了。”她直接从模子挖了一口塞进嘴里，意犹未尽吮着手指，“我吃够小熊橡皮糖了，现在饿的要死。”</p><p>“你喝酒了？”他狐疑地问，跟着Pidge穿过铺满深蓝电光的前廊，手拿红塑料杯的男女像是墙上的信手涂鸦。Shiro觉得绝对有人在地垫上吐过。“你听起来活像老妈。”Pidge回嘴道。背景音里胡椒班长的曲调被拼接拉长，加入了电声remix。听上去不伦不类的。Shiro手里被塞进一个塑料杯，他仔细一看，杯底还有浸泡在伏特加里的小熊橡皮糖呢。</p><p>视线内没有Matt的踪迹，几个同级的朋友却迎了上来，Michael几乎跌在他怀里：“你死到哪去了！我们都联系不上你！”</p><p>“工作工作工作，还能做什么。”Shiro和他们一一击掌，Nat给他喝了一点自己杯里的酒，“拜托，在这种派对你必须自备酒水。”她从毛线帽下压低声音解释道。他的朋友们明显喝得不少，但由于Shiro不想第二天起来宿醉，就一个劲跟他们说话，没怎么碰杯子里的劣质肥皂水。</p><p>“你们看到Matt了吗？”他在保罗特大分贝的“来吧宝贝摇一摇”里喊道。一般Matt酩酊大醉且逢他不在的情况下就会做蠢事。“我得阻止他做出什么蠢事来！”</p><p>几个人毫无责任心地放声大笑。“我记得，我记得他去年在林肯钟顶上画了施瓦辛格的裸体画像。”Taylor说道。“他画得相当不错呢，”Nat沉思着说，“他挺有艺术天分的。”</p><p>列侬的声音在变速器中愈发毛躁刺耳，Shiro被拉去玩了几局酒杯乒乓，打得Michael叫苦不迭。Nat中途把他换下，Shiro便得以逃去电视机旁看人们做披头士知识问答，问题都很蠢，回答也不聪明，谁关心小野洋子最喜欢西城男孩中的哪个？</p><p>他跟着醉鬼们大笑，却久违感到纯然的放松。保罗唱着我不愿再和另一个人跳舞，亲爱的，因为我看到你站在那里。空气里酒精浓度高到了亲个嘴都能烧起来的程度，Shiro在昏暗的红色光线里两眼模糊，哦，他也喝醉了吗？他一扭头，就看到Keith站在那里。</p><p>他的邻居同样拿着个塑料杯，脸上表情却仿佛有人刚吐在他胸口。他也发现了Shiro，仅是点点头，好像刻意要保持距离。他们虽然只见过一面，但在Shiro印象中聊得还算愉快，Keith很聪明，并不是他总与之打交道的那种乐天派性格，不过有些人天生难以对他人敞开，Shiro并不在意，他满喜欢Keith的。</p><p>他决定向对方走过去，Keith看上去格格不入到有些滑稽，发现Shiro靠近，浑身紧绷地喝起啤酒来。“嗨。”Shiro打了个招呼，感觉像在试图抚摸不亲人的野猫。</p><p>“嗨。”Keith说，接着往喉咙里倒酒。</p><p>“披头士粉吗？”Shiro靠上桌子，知识问答小组就yesterday这首歌最初署谁的名这一点展开了激烈辩论。</p><p>“什么？不，不我绝对不是这种——”Keith说到一半就闭嘴了，可能以为他也是披头士粉。“没关系，我无所谓，”Shiro说，“我才不关心麦卡特尼更喜欢腌鲱鱼还是鳕鱼呢。”</p><p>顺带一说，答案明显是腌鲱鱼，一个叫Ina的获得十分。“你是Lance的朋友吗？”Keith突然问道。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“哦，没什么。那你认识Hunk？”</p><p>“我应该不认识。Holt们请我来的，你知道，就是这房子的屋主。天啊等他们爸妈回来肯定会杀了他们的。”</p><p>“你是说Katie Holt？我想他们已经烂醉到管不了那么多了。”Keith指指刚跌下楼梯、炸出巨大傻笑声的一团人体，正是大小Holt和一个戴黑框眼镜、长相酷似匹诺曹的小个子。“我们要去全世界传递可贵的披头士精神了，”Pidge摇摇晃晃、强忍笑意地大声宣布，真希望明天她醒来时不会觉得丢人到家，“也就是——一切都随他喵的吧！”</p><p>Shiro在一片欢呼口哨声中麻木地放下杯子：“抱歉，我得走了，不然明天钟塔顶上可能会多出一个布鲁斯威利斯的屁股来。”</p><p>Keith明显没理解他话中深意，只是摆了摆手。Shiro跑了几步又折返，匆匆道：“能把电话留给我吗？以后也许用的上。”</p><p>“当然，”Keith给他输入自己号码，“如果你一会需要帮忙处理那几位，可以叫我，我有车送他们回去。”</p><p>不知为什么他又补了一句：“我认识Katie，还是说Pidge？她人不错。”</p><p>哈，男孩遇到女孩，哈利遇到莎莉。“现在她是个泡在伏特加里的小熊橡皮糖，”Shiro撇撇嘴，给他看自己的杯子，“谢了Keith，好好玩，拜！”</p><p>小熊橡皮糖一行已然滚上公寓门外的人工草皮，嘻嘻哈哈胡言乱语，Shiro冲过去把他们一个个拉起来：“你们疯了吗！你想去干啥？”</p><p>Pidge一看到他眼睛就亮了。“嘘，别说话！”她神秘地竖起根手指，“过来，过来，我们要去完成伟大任务！”</p><p>“别告诉我你们真要去钟塔——”</p><p>“那也太小儿科了，况且上头巨冷，爬起来累死人，”Matt在旁抱怨道，“来吧Shiro，好兄弟，来了就知道！”</p><p>他俩一人一边生拽着Shiro的胳膊，另一个男孩甚至跑到后面开始推他。“好吧，好吧！”他绝望地叫道，老大不情愿地跟着他们跑进夜晚的人群里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你说四百七十块是什么意思？”</p><p>“后防撞梁全都凹陷了，后翼子板的凹陷可以钣金，但防撞梁只能换新的，”Keith解释道，还有点大喘气，他脸上全是油汗，一边扔掉扳手一边用手套擦拭快流进眼睛的汗滴，“我用的这种材质很坚固的。”</p><p>“你完全没跟我解释清楚为什么一点凹痕就要花我快五百刀，”这人脸刮得光光，说话时驱赶苍蝇般不住挥舞手中墨镜，“我在幸运车行修车比这便宜得多了，他们还附送免费洗车服务！”</p><p>“好吧，但你选择来我们这修复这点‘小凹痕’，我们的价钱是四百七十块，你可以打电话给汽车协会询价。”</p><p>他说着站起身，挤在车下四十公分的空间里两小时简直酷刑折磨，Keith快感觉不到自己的脖子了。那人气急败坏，开始用墨镜指他鼻子：“别随便这么跟我说话，小混蛋，我知道你就是想赚他妈的差价，你们这种人我见得多了。你的主管在哪？”</p><p>他把手套也撕下来摔到地上：“你这种拖着不付钱的小气鬼我也见得多了。钣金二百四，换件一百六，外加六十块修理费，十块服务费，不信看账单。”</p><p>“有人来跟我解释清楚这事以前我一个子也不会付，我会去告你，小子，去他什么操蛋的汽车协会。”</p><p>“你还是先把这点钱掏了再出他妈的律师费吧。”Keith从牙缝里挤出，他已经打算把扳手从地上捡回来了。可身后传来一声呵斥：“你们在这嚷嚷什么？”</p><p>他回头看到Kolivan从里屋走了出来，手里拿着一卷皮子，但他就是有那种拿什么都像端把AK47的超能力。“听着，我不会为一点凹痕付这么多钱，你们卖的是毒品还是什么？”Keith冷哼一声，Kolivan狠捏了他肩膀一记。</p><p>“我们这既不赊账也不讲价，先生，”他的语气仿佛在教授一只苏格兰牧羊犬如何握手，“账单在这，不交款就别拿车。如果要上法院，最好别挑星期一，那天是烧烤之夜。”</p><p>比车厂老板这冷冰冰一席话还有用的可能是他那将近七英尺、铁塔似的块头。对方瞪着Kolivan一会，Keith看见他脑袋里齿轮转呀转，最后憋出一句：“你这里能不能刷美国运通卡？”</p><p>“刷卡机在后面，Keith，带这位先生过去。”Kolivan随口吩咐。小狗学会了。最后，Keith抱着手臂看那跑车一脚油门绝尘而去。</p><p>“我说过什么来着。”Kolivan在身后说道。Keith长叹一声，走回去开始收拾工具箱。</p><p>“好吧，这是我的错，行了吗？我不该跟那个胆小鬼抬杠——”</p><p>“你总是感情用事，Keith，身体动得比脑子快。”Kolivan把一罐芬达扔到他腿上，又扔给他一条毛巾。</p><p>“做活又不用动脑子。”Keith反击。</p><p>“别说这种话，难道你搞定后翼子板全靠运气吗？Keith，只有小孩才那么想。”</p><p>“我不是个小孩。”</p><p>“那就别事事靠冲动，”Kolivan回过头说，“要是飙车可能这会排上大用场，但你不是总以160英里时速往前跑，孩子。”</p><p>当Keith在窄小的浴室镜前凝望自己的脸，他发现自己仍得剃掉前一晚冒出来的胡茬，十六七岁时，他整天骑着摩托车满街乱跑，眼睛因吹太多风终日红肿流泪，下巴则青白一片。一开始他觉得这意味着自己在向成年人、和那之后所有神秘的责任和意义过渡了，他会好好供养自己的生活，他会有所成就。但是警察抓到他和几个朋友在灯柱下吸大麻一次，咻，他又成了个被送到铁条后头没人保释的小孩。他在想什么呢？</p><p>Keith目前最高记录是220英里。他在刀割般的寒风里想要不要再快一些，加速，加速，直到完全失去控制。他写信去的那位教授委婉地回绝了他，信中列了一张可能对他的课题有兴趣的长长名单。</p><p>Keith一眼没看，他的轮值快迟到了。</p><p>“喝点这个——保证带劲！”Lance把一杯子酒塞到他鼻子下面，Keith仅是为了让他别缠着自己才接下。派对上的音乐总算提供了一个安全屏障，就好像只要那些糟糕至极的上世纪情歌钻着他的脑子，他就能暂时不去管它在说些什么。Hunk指指房间一角，又对Lance耳语几句，他俩一齐咯咯笑起来。</p><p>“看到那个姑娘了吗，那就是Allura，她是不是辣——爆了。”Lance神秘兮兮地低语，那骄傲的样子仿佛看上这么美的女孩全靠他眼光高。Keith装作不认识他们两个，往啤酒里兑了点伏特加，一口一口吞咽那苦味道。桌子另一端的背影挺眼熟，他转过身和几个朋友说话时Keith意识到那是Shiro，真是个小小世界。Keith想起以前在院长的收音机里反复播放的这首歌。他那时候还幻想过迪士尼乐园是个什么样。</p><p>Shiro像海鸥在沙滩上寻找小海龟那样精准地指认出了他。</p><p>“嗨。”他走过来时简单地招呼道。Keith有些不安，又不知道是为什么，只能一个劲儿喝闷酒。</p><p>他们随便聊了几句，Keith心不在焉，越来越觉得这个活动很蠢（腌鲱鱼？什么玩意）。但跟Shiro说话意外轻松，他似乎并不在乎自己有不有趣，只是把想到的每句话都诚实讲出。几天前那次会面Keith就发觉了这点——这比Lance那种每句话都夹讥带讽或Hunk那种偶尔不知道他脑回路在哪的方式都令他舒服。</p><p>形同虚设的灯光下，Shiro的面容显得模糊，Keith看了几眼，发现前几天那些格外显眼的伤痕已经渐次褪去，只有他下巴深颜色的一块还留有佐证。一个看起来像是广告画里过着幸福生活、完美到假男主角的人却带着这种东西走来走去。Keith不清楚Shiro为什么会和Pidge他们认识——或许他们也上他门前卖过女童军饼干吧。以前Pidge帮过路的小学女生推销那东西时Keith差点被烦到搬家了。</p><p>尽管他们几个关系都不错，但Keith总条件反射认为那另外三人才算是个铁三角。至于他，他是……Keith。仅此而已。他看着Shiro向Pidge和应该是她哥哥的人冲过去，关切地叫着他们的名字，三角形毕竟还是最稳固的。</p><p>Keith喝光了剩下的酒，终于无聊到打算去看看Lance他们在做什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>永远别相信一个醉酒中的Holt。Shiro很确定明天下午Colleen会因为他们把房子搞得一团糟杀了他俩，然后Sam会因为自己的烈酒收藏被动用杀他们第二回，再然后，Shiro要为现在他们惹出的这些劳什子事杀他们第三回。</p><p>警车笛声大作，丢人丢到三条街开外，Shiro一点声音都不敢出，蹑手蹑脚，还要时不时把快睡瘫到泥巴地里的Matthew Holt连根拔起，或者捂住差点傻笑出声的Katie Holt的大嘴。那个眼镜男孩（Steve？Scooby？）乖巧地跟在最后面，起码Shiro不用在一手一个Holt的时候分神照顾他。</p><p>房子仿若一座空荡荡的战壕，参加派对的人大部分都走了，剩下的要么酩酊大醉，要么跑去草丛里打炮。Shiro指示Steven推开门，费劲吧啦地把兄妹二人扔到一张沙发上，帮他们盖上两张餐巾纸。他本来想再收拾一下满地彩纸屑、空纸杯和垃圾食品包装袋，捡了几个后就发现罗马非一日之工，还是清洁服务更合算些。</p><p>他有些犹豫是要留在这过夜还是回家，如果Colleen提前回来他没准能蹭点她的蓝莓巧克力松饼吃。手机又开始在口袋里没命振动，Shiro随手接听，注意力还集中在黏到鞋底的一张糖纸上。</p><p>“你说谁？”</p><p>他心不在焉，电话另一端的人将名字重复了两遍，之后警局这个词从一口德州腔里蹦出来。</p><p>“……Keith被抓了？”Shiro不敢相信自己的耳朵。对方不耐烦地告诉他在那小孩通话记录最上头躺着的就是这个号码，管他是卖给过这孩子大麻还是丁字裤，想放人就快点过去。被挂断时他还有些发愣，Matt在沙发上直哼哼，大概是想吐了。Shiro只用两秒钟就做好决定，他先给沙发上的醉鬼们找来两个垃圾桶以防不测，接着重新穿上外套。</p><p>Shiro以前来过两次当地警署，理由大同小异，草房子有人打群架把他也波及，按理说有酒和拳赛的地方一个月不出三次事只能说明快干不下去了。他记得每次轮值的警察都有迥异面孔与相同的、厌恶与木然掺杂的神情，靠近门口时，最外头桌子前的人警惕地看着他，领带在制服领子里缠成蝴蝶结。</p><p>“我来保释Keith Kogane，刚刚你们打来电话。”他说道。那人轻蔑地点点头。</p><p>“小兔崽子们，成天嗑了药满街瞎跑，”他带着Shiro走向后面登记时咕哝着，大概有意说给他听，“真该庆幸他没真的撞到谁——他们除了到处害人还有什么别的作用？”</p><p>Shiro并不了解情况，但心里一阵钝重的不快。他尽量保持耐心，根据指示办完一系列手续，警官叫人去里面领保释犯。</p><p>有人突然用警棍敲打一下铁栏，巨大的声音在封闭空间形成环环回响。一个警察打开收音机调试频道。白噪音像苍蝇刮过鼓膜，接着是Scorpion震耳欲聋的电吉他声。过了几分钟，Keith被从半开的栏门里推出来，差点绊了一跤，低声咒骂。</p><p>Shiro欣慰地看到他没什么大事，只是脸颊肿起一块。Keith的目光在办公室四围转了一圈，待终于落到他身上，却让Shiro感到瞬间的悚然，就好像几步之外的这个人正想要什么东西随着他的愤怒一同燃烧。</p><p>然而Keith的表情随即出现片刻空白，再由费解过渡到不敢相信。“你来干什么？”他嚷嚷道。“喂，叫什么叫！”另一个警察马上呵斥。</p><p>Keith闻言狠狠瞪了他一眼。Shiro连忙上去抓住他的肩膀、把男孩拉出大门。“警察给我打电话说你被抓了，大概因为我是你手机打出的最后一则通话。”他解释道。Keith抿着嘴，看不出半点高兴。</p><p>“谢了。”过了一会他才吐出这两个字，同时低下头去。Shiro一开始以为他觉得惭愧，但Keith接着往警局的台阶啐了一口，他意识到对方仍发着火呢。</p><p>“发生什么了？”他问道，“你还好吗？”</p><p>“没什么事。”Keith看上去心烦意乱，“和一个人吵起来了，他打我我打他，路人报了警。”他边说边伸长脖子看着围墙后面：“他们扣了我的车，该死！”</p><p>“他们说你明天可以来取车。”</p><p>“那不是我的车，”Keith说，“我帮顾客开回厂里修，还好没真的撞上，不然这个月工资全泡汤了。”</p><p>“你在车厂上班？”Shiro觉得这倒满符合他。喔，刻板印象。Keith总算放弃了接着寻找他那扣押品的企图，把手插进口袋里跟着Shiro走上街头。</p><p>“我会把保释金还你的。”他别扭地说，大概不习惯平白受个陌生人帮助。Shiro笑笑：“回头再说吧。”“不，我真的会还你！”Keith大声说道，听起来几乎在为自己辩解。可他并没做任何需要为之辩解的事。</p><p>Shiro点了点头：“我知道。”他们沉默下来。</p><p>天太晚了，谁也没开车，只好跑去赶最后一趟地铁。Shiro发现Keith没有地铁卡，二人在拒不合作的售票机前数了好一会零钱，那破东西年龄估计比他俩加起来还老三倍。最后Shiro成功从牛仔裤口袋搜出决胜的五十美分。</p><p>Keith笨拙地又道一次谢，尽管只是两块钱而已。Shiro很想像对Pidge一样揉他的头发，还是忍住了，拍拍他瘦削的肩膀。</p><p>“我喜欢这段路。”Shiro轻声说。铁皮列车驶上高架桥，暂时与世界上最高和最闪耀的那些光点来到同一高度，他们飞驰过一片纵深、璀璨、迷宫般的城市，上百万人带着他们的故事躲在这些光亮后面，可又有谁会关心呢？Keith在他身边沉默着，Shiro从胳膊下瞥见对方破裂的嘴唇，知道没人会在乎他们，两个在末班地铁上晃荡的小年轻，世界肩头的又一份重量。他收到一条来自Pidge的短信。</p><p>&gt;&gt;泥去哪勒sdvhdsukfhskdfjhsdnlkf</p><p>下面是Sam的。</p><p>&gt;&gt;谢了。帮我看着点那两个孩子，你们下周末是有个派对吗？</p><p>他对着屏幕叹气。突然听到Keith在旁边厉声说：“离她远点。”</p><p>Shiro被吓了一跳，却看到Keith盯着和他们相反的方向。那边回以愤怒视线，仿佛豺狼被打断了进食。座位上身着职业装的女人一脸恐慌，站在她面前那两个男人的用意则明显得不能再明显了。</p><p>“我说了离那位女士远点，已经很晚了，没人想找麻烦。”Keith重复道。二人中穿棒球衫的那个吃吃笑起来。</p><p>“一位美国队长！”他对着同伴讥笑道，“这位‘绅士’，这是个自由国度，我们和漂亮小姐谈天你管得着吗？”</p><p>“你认识他们吗？”Shiro根本不想理他们，直接问那个女人。对方眼中的恐惧给出了答案。</p><p>“我们还在互相介绍呢。”另一人促狭地说，头发是种鲜艳的蓝色。“别废话，”Keith冰冷地抢白，“别再骚扰别人了。”</p><p>“如果我说不呢？”</p><p>“你女朋友把你头发染成这个德行也没见你说不啊。”</p><p>Shiro打了三年拳，能从面部表情精准读出对方是否真的动气。Keith惹人发火的本事可是不小，棒球衫边说“我挺好奇你要怎么阻止我”边大步走来，从口袋抽出一把小刀。女人尖叫起来，蓝毛眼看就要去捂她的嘴。</p><p>Keith伸出一只胳膊拦在Shiro腰际，“他有刀，你别乱动。”他说这话时眼睛直看向前，Shiro抓到男孩手里一闪的寒光。哦这就有点麻烦了。</p><p>那个混混大概也只敢划拉划拉别人的胳膊，握刀时横着挥来，Shiro来不及多想就撞开Keith的肩头，一下钳住棒球衫持刀那边手腕，另只手握拳狠狠击上颧骨。好疼啊，他一般不打在有骨头的地方。只希望对方能比他更疼点。</p><p>这次惊叫声出自两个人之口。Shiro瞥见Keith趁空档斜刺里窜出、一脚揣在蓝毛鼠蹊部位，随之而来的撕心惨呼令他顿觉好笑又有点可怜。他捏紧手中明显因嗑药细瘦无力的胳膊，直到对方吃痛抖掉小刀，正面一拳，打得鼻血流到棒球衫的棒球衫上。这倒霉蛋很快加入了还捂着裤裆的同伙行列，捂住口鼻栽在地板痛苦呻吟。地铁慢慢驶入站台，Shiro扭头一瞧，女孩早逃到另一节车厢去了。Keith在横了一地的小混混旁边探询地看着他。</p><p>“我觉得是时候逃跑了。”Shiro适时建议，两人几乎同时动作，赶在地铁门关闭前跑上月台，回头望望，又对视一眼，默契地继续向外面冲去。</p><p>从地底一口气跑上一百二十级台阶也够受的，Shiro冲入夜色，听见血液在耳朵里如火山爆发，心跳抵上发苦的舌根。马路上几辆车高速驶过，引擎声似枪响在一边耳朵里炸开，又从另一侧拉长远去。Keith跟着他的步调停下来，弯腰撑住膝盖狼狈地喘气。Shiro难以置信地看着他，突然忍不住想笑的冲动。</p><p>“你有一把刀？”他上气不接下气地问。Keith一脸抗拒，但最后他给Shiro瞧了瞧手里狭长的精钢匕首。</p><p>“还是这么大一把——你平常都把它藏在哪里啊？”</p><p>Keith掀开夹克一侧，露出卡在内袋上的刀鞘，他以一个流畅的动作将刀子藏回自己心口。</p><p>好吧，这本应该挺吓人的。但Shiro只是看着他，笑得更开怀了。</p><p>“你真是疯了。”</p><p>“这个城市疯了。”Keith说，但并没要反驳他的意思，“就像那些晚上出来翻垃圾桶的狐狸。”</p><p>他看看隐藏在路灯光线中的柏油路，一架又一架钢铁与轮子隐入光中又浮现，在这后面是如一排排铆钉嵌入夜幕、融为一体的万千闪光。从什么时候开始，人造的光亮也被认为成了夜晚的一部分。</p><p>“白天时候这里看起来都那么——正常，”他喃喃着，没有在看任何东西，“人人幸福生活那一类的废话。但到了晚上，所有人都成了他们想要成为的那种东西。他们当然不会承认脑子里那些脏事，破事。只是到了晚上……到晚上他们才放出怪兽来。”</p><p>Shiro明白他是什么意思。只是此刻他盯着自己淤肿的指骨，不禁心想自己是否也是对方话中的野兽。</p><p>“你呢，你的手没事吧？”Keith问。Shiro说只是一点淤青。这倒不假。对方用种怪异的眼神打量他，却什么都没说。</p><p>他们一前一后走回家，但又不能像约会情侣，到家门前就分手。Keith抢先跑上楼去，可能是觉得尴尬吧，Shiro跟在后面漫不经心地掏钥匙。</p><p>“晚安，”他扭过头对着301门口说，“还有，我过了个不错的夜晚。”</p><p>Keith表情空白地看着他：“你认真的吗？你去参加了有史以来音乐最烂的派对，被迫花钱去警局保释了你的邻居，还在地铁上揍了两个混蛋。”</p><p>“就像我说的，美好的夜晚。”Shiro耸肩。对方翻了个白眼，像个不耐烦的青春期男孩。“随便你。”他说着进了屋，门咔地关上。这场景倒是熟悉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>